U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,090,219 and 6,365,039 and International Patent Publication No. WO 99/33582 disclose swimming pool cleaners adapted to rise proximate to a water surface of a pool for removing floating debris therefrom and to descend proximate to a wall surface of the pool for removing debris therefrom (see also U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,039,886 and 6,387,250 and International Patent Publication No. WO 99/34077). These cleaners utilize fairly complicated and/or complex mechanisms for controlling their water surface cleaning and wall surface cleaning operations. Accordingly, there is a need for a pool cleaner equipped with an enhanced control mechanism for controlling the operation of the cleaner. There is also need for other improvements for enhancing the operation of the pool cleaner.